


What Do You Know?

by scifigeek14



Series: Conversations [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), how do these two talk without throwing punches, this was so hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: Loki was probably pressing his luck when deciding to look for sympathy from Valkyrie.





	What Do You Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valfromrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valfromrome/gifts).



> prompt from Valfromrome for Loki and Val to chat
> 
> Note: Loki doesn’t call Valkyrie "Val" like Thor does because this is basically the first time they’ve had a proper convo since leaving Sakaar so like… why would he know to? Also I have a throw away line in here about Loki teasing Thor about his cape and I know that Loki has worn capes in the past but typically they aren’t a common theme in his costumes. He has one on his armor in the first scene of Thor 1 which was a more ceremonial look but he usually just has a sort of big jacket. So I thought it was ok.

“Looking for something?”

Loki ducked to the side as an empty glass container went soaring past him and shattered against the wall behind him. Valkyrie, who was on on her knees with her head disappearing inside the cupboard she was rummaging through, didn’t look up.

“How long is left until we reach Earth?” She shouted out from the cupboard. Loki carefully stepped closer to try to peer in over her shoulder. He watched the Valkyrie sniff some brown colored liquid that looked partially congealed. She scrunched up her face in disgust and chucked it over her shoulder. It shattered just to the right of Loki’s boot.

“You’d have to ask Heimdall. Why? Your river of booze running dry?” Loki sniffed disdainfully. “Perhaps it will be good for you to sober up.”

Valkyrie grunted, standing up and spinning around, and Loki was forced to take several quick stuttering steps backwards to avoid being headbutted. Valkyrie snarled right into his face and pushed him farther back. He tripped on his cape and banged his shoulder into the wall quite painfully. He suddenly regretted all the time’s he’d teased Thor for his cape.

“And what do you know about what’s good for me?” She snarled, and then immediately turned around to stalk out of the room.

“You can’t run forever.” Loki called out to her. She stopped and turned so abruptly that her hair snapped like a whip.

“You don’t know anything about me! So, you saw a handful of memories you ripped from my head, it doesn’t mean you know me!”

“Really?” Loki spat. “You experienced something awful that caused you to lose faith in Odin and turn your back on the monarchy and deny your roots. But despite that, despite all that, your past catches up and you found yourself getting dragged back into it anyway. You think I can’t sympathize with that at all?”

“I lost everyone I ever cared about! And, you, as far as I can tell, pushed away anyone who could have ever loved you!”

“And it worked so well that I only have one person left in all the universe who cares if I live or die!” Loki wasn’t really certain where that sudden burst of emotion came from or why the Valkyrie of all people had brought it out in him, but it immediately felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Apparently, he’d been carrying that around for a while, possibly since Frigga died. It was enough to wipe away Valkyrie’s look of anger and replace it with one of startled confusion. He coughed, twice. “I guess. What I’m trying to say, is that I greatly regret many action I have taken in the past, as much as I am loathe to admit it.”

“Wow. Did that hurt to say? It sounded like it hurt.” Valkyrie teased, crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

“Shut up.”

“Wasn’t expecting you to get sentimental on me.”

“Shut up.”

“You okay? You need a hug?”

“Any chance you’d being willing to ignore that outburst and not tell my brother about it?”

“Not a chance.”

“Well,” Loki sighed, “that is less than ideal.” He rubbed his hand over his face and then through his hair to settle it and himself. “The point is, whatever our reasons, you and I have both tried to run from our past and failed.”

“Okay, _Loooki_ , if you failed—your words—then you must harbor a lot of resentment being here. You must hate it. It must burn you up that you’re here stuck under Thor’s thumb again.”

Loki scowled. He hated the way she elongated his name and the smug look on her face, like the cat who’d gotten the cream. He crossed his arms and tapped his finger tetchily against the stiff fabric of his sleeve. He had to resist throwing a punch. He wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t lose that fight spectacularly.

“I wouldn’t exactly say I’m under his thumb, and if you think that Thor would phrase it that way, you don’t know my brother very well.”

“I know well enough to know he’ll be a good king.”

“Then you do know something.” Valkyrie’s eyes squinted at Loki, no doubt picking up on the veiled insult layered in Loki’s phrasing. But she decided to let it go.

“So, you believe he’ll be a good king?” She interrogated, her tone falsely casual. “I was under the impression that you believed yourself more deserving. I’ve heard the rumors since rejoining Asgard’s populous.”

“I was a _good_ king.” Loki defended. Despite anything else, his people had been at peace during his rule as Odin, and during his first time on the throne he had managed to kill the leader of one of Asgard’s greatest enemies. He had been a successful king if nothing else.

“I heard you spent your time lounging and putting on plays.” Loki rushed forward, materializing a knife and holding it at her throat. She didn’t even flinch.

“You weren’t there, so speak not of you do not know.”

“Hmm. And it seems this conversation has come full circle.” She gently pushed Loki’s knife away with a finger and Loki let her, reminding himself why he’d been resisting a confrontation.

The Valkyrie were among Asgard’s elite warriors. Loki, while a talented fighter by many standards, wasn’t even as competent a fighter as Thor, let alone a warrior who had been training and fighting for more years than Loki had even been alive. Loki wasn’t suicidal enough to pick a fight again—especially, considering how the last one had gone—no matter how badly he may want to. He backed off and began fiddling with the blade edge.

“The people loved those plays, before they knew it was me putting them on. It’s amazing how quickly sentiment can turn.” Loki frowned, still choosing to look at the knife in his hands instead of the woman before him. “I _was_ a good king.” He insisted. “But Thor will be a better one, far better than Odin at least.”

“That might be the first sensible thing I’ve heard you say.” She said after a brief pause.

“Yes, because you’re a wealth of good advice and healthy choices.”

“Sensible is one of the things I have never claimed to be. I drink my weight in liquor every day and my best friend is the Hulk.” Loki coughed on a startled laugh. Letting his knife dematerialize, he finally looked back up. Valkyrie was smiling. And, for once, it wasn’t maliciously.

“I’m sure you spend time bonding over how much you dislike me.” Valkyrie snorted and punched him in the shoulder in a friendly manner. It was a mannerism that reminded Loki strongly of his brother.

“If that was all it took to become friends then I’d be friends with everyone on this ship.”

“Hilarious.”

“Are we done here? I have a few more rooms to ransack.”

“I suppose. But while we are talking frankly, since it isn’t likely to happen again, I feel I owe you an apology. I am… sorry, for digging into your mind.”

“Apology noted.” Loki noted that she didn’t say it was accepted. “And, I suppose, I should admit that it is possible we might have some things in common. Doesn’t mean I have to like you.”

“I’ll add you to the extensive list of people who wouldn’t care if I died. So far it includes everyone I’ve ever met, and some whom I haven’t, except for Thor… and possibly Korg.”

“To be fair I think Heimdall may care if you died.”

“I’m not so certain. I can’t imagine him being moved to tears at my passing.”

“I can’t imagine Heimdall being moved to tears by anything. That man is a rock.”

“You’d think that he and Korg would get along swimmingly, if that were the case.” Both of them were fighting grins—neither willing to admit that they were actually starting to get along.

“Now _that_ is a conversation I’d like to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this one was. I wanted them to talk about something serious… but it just got away from me. They are both too sarcastic and rage-y to have emotional talks. They just wanted to spend the whole convo being snappy and taking shots at each other. Sometimes the characters just rip the story out of your hands. On the upside I think they are friend now.
> 
> I have a few more convos in the works but I'm still excepting prompts.  
> Got a few more Thor & Loki ones coming up and a Thor and Hulk maybe.


End file.
